


Mornings

by KainWarheit



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: M/M, fluff to make up for that ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: David and Simon have their own morning rituals that they go through most days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote something really cute to make up for the super sad shit I wrote HAHA. Enjoy!

It was early and cold that day when David began to shift in his sleep, slightly stirring. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking at the clock on the nightstand, reading it was nine o clock, then looking down at the still sleeping Simon. Simon always looked rather cute as he slept so peacefully, David thought, and even more so as he shivered and pulled himself closer to David, snuggling for warmth. They had both come to sleep in their boxers when with each other. Not necessarily for sexual pleasures, but innocent, physical ones—enjoying the feeling of their skin touching just to feel as close to each other as possible.

David and Simon had been dating for a few months and had already become comfortable enough for little rituals like this. And neither men treated it sexually, in fact, David was almost proud of himself—he had always been one to initiate but Simon was different. He wanted Simon put before himself, his happiness before his own, and always let Simon initiate everything, even hugging and kissing (although he found himself stealing kisses more and more often as Simon became comfortable with them).

As David reached over to turn off the alarm clock before it would go off, as not to wake Simon, he let out a soft sigh and looked down at his lover, intently watching his sleeping form. A smile pulled at David’s lips as he laid back down next to the other, brushing a strand of hair out of the younger man’s face. He leaned in a tad, placing soft lips on Simon’s forehead, speaking quietly against his skin:

“Simon, I have to get dressed. I gotta go to work.”

Simon, barely registering David’s words, groaned and clung to his lover, eyes never opening.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled, to which David laughed. How he wished he could grant Simon’s wish, how he wished they could stay like that all morning, until hunger woke them. He wished that they could just close the curtains to hide from the morning sun and hold each other close, to keep each other warm and safe.

David tucked a lock of hair behind Simon’s ear, smiling wider as he brought his lips down to Simon’s, kissing him gently. To this, Simon opened his eyes part way, kissing back as they shared a flourish of small kisses.

“As much as I’d like to stay here, I kinda can’t be late for work,” he replied, raising his voice to a normal tone.

Simon huffed in reply and closed his eyes again, allowing David to free himself from his grasp. How could one man be so fuckin’ cute? David grinned and leaned down, giving Simon a soft bite to the side of his neck, which caused him to gasp in surprise and hit his boyfriend’s chest playfully.

“David!! I thought you were getting up!?”

The other laughed again and wormed his way out of his bed, listening to Simon huff again and curl up in the blanket, most likely blushing hard. While David worked on getting dressed again, the younger rolled over to face David, watching him intently.

“…What time do you get off,” he finally murmured, bringing his hand up to his neck to gently brush his fingers over the spot where David had bit him—it wasn’t hard enough to leave a bit, but the feeling lingered.

“Ah, it’s a short shift today,” David explained, zipping up his pants before walking back to Simon. “Don’t miss me too much, babe~”

Simon flushed again but pulled David down for another kiss, letting it linger as they slowly parted.

“I love you, David.”


End file.
